


危险游戏

by Xylophone323



Category: Hanzawa Naoki, 半沢直樹
Genre: Alpha!大和田, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!半泽, non-con(?)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: 午夜2时半的常务理事办公室，半泽直树为什么在这里？
Relationships: Akira Ohwada/Naoki Hanzawa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	危险游戏

**Author's Note:**

> 只是为了车所以ABO方便点（不然实在打不过半泽啊！！

透明的玻璃氤出喘息之间的雾汽，室外冰冷的温度贴在发烫的皮肤上，把空虚的痕痒一点点填满。爱欲、情色、厌憎，所有让人窒息的意识全部骨碌碌地转进漩涡里，变成不想醒来的梦境。

是怎么……走到这一步的？半泽直树摸了摸连结痂都疼痛不已的腺体，掉进深不见底的炼狱里。

“大和田常务，”半泽直树每一次朝大和田晓鞠躬的时候，沉重的不甘就压在他的脊背上喘不过气，就连扮演一个下属的角色也让他作呕，“请问我能有什么为您效劳？”

黑色的转椅轻轻摇晃了两下，大和田晓从办公桌后走了出来，他站得离半泽直树有些太近，令人头晕目眩的信息素气味侵占了身侧的空间——难闻又苦涩的雪茄，一如二十多年前在脏污的公厕里，就算被大雨冲净也会从下水道里泛滥出来的粘附在怨恨上，挥之不去。

对方的手搭在肩膀上，让半泽直树下意识瑟缩了一下，过分亲密的接触就像蚂蚁啃噬着他的躯体，酸麻的触感顺着指尖传过来。大和田晓的笑容看起来过分阴恻，一如他的邀约也分明满是危险的气息：“半泽君，明天下班之后一起去喝一杯吧？”

“承蒙厚爱。”半泽直树虚与委蛇的回答令他自己都感到陌生，只是在翻滚的暗涌之下，导火索已经被点燃了太久，快要烧至尽头。

双开的红木高门发出机关的啮合咔哒声，偌大的办公室里现在只剩下了一个人，大和田晓沉醉地嗅了一口还残留在空气中若有若无的信息素，光是如此就让人意欲神迷。

办公桌上的文件夹下压着一张人事档案，大和田晓的视线扫过那双坚定的眸，在性别那一栏上眯起了眼睛，蛰伏在深处的不知名情绪膨胀起来。想要得到他……本能的反应先于理性的判断浮现，躁动地像雪球般积压翻滚。

盛放的鲜花当然会招来蜜蜂，对吧？

没有意义的会面变得越来越多，迫于上下属的身份，半泽直树没有拒绝的权力。有时会撞见岸川和福山在汇报，也从没有让半泽直树避讳的意思，俨然一副已经将他纳入自己麾下的气势，就连部长也偶然询问了一次他和大和田晓的联系。

“半泽，在银行里派阀斗争是稀松平常的事，但你是我全力相信的得力部下，希望你至少要坚持底线。”误解变成绕作一团的毛线球，半泽直树从来没有想过辩解，他以不断地沉默来回应谣言，各种无妄的推测被强加于他的身上。

耐心、等待，半泽直树这样告诉自己，就算是再怎么严防死守的堡垒也有百密一疏的时机。越是接近狮子的喉咙，越能够发现一击致命的破绽。不停地以击溃大和田晓为目标活着，仇恨是唯一赖以生存的食粮，在不知不觉中，半泽直树望向镜中的自己，已经不再是过去的模样了。

但猎物是不可以把自己送入口中的，结局只有成为一盘饕餮大餐。

日渐习惯于徘徊常务办公室周边，半泽直树在午夜2点半敲响那扇门的时候，浑然不觉有什么异样。只是转动把手的一瞬间，浓郁的烟草味扑鼻而来，呛得让人皱起眉头。

银行内禁止吸烟，密闭的空间太多，这样的告示牌从一楼几乎一直贴到了行长办公室。但是烟灰缸里燃着一只烟头，暗红色的火星还在跳动着，把白色的卷纸灼成灰烬。半泽直树有过几毫秒的犹豫，但他还是强迫着自己向前走。越是靠近坐在王座上的那个男人，越是难以呼吸，这样的场景诡异的有些熟悉。

“半泽君，没记错的话，你是金泽出身的吧？”大和田晓笑了一下，就像所有无关痛痒的话题伊始，“我以前也在金泽跑业务呢，那真是……很久以前的记忆了。”

半泽直树眯起了眼睛，他几乎能听见自己紧咬的牙关发出的咯咯声响，如果可以的话，大和田晓已经在他的眼前以千万种方式死去了。接下来说的话几乎像是来自于另一个人格，半泽直树听见自己的声音平静而沉着：“荣幸之至，现在看来我与大和田常务有着各种各样的因缘。”

“因缘，说得倒也没错。”大和田晓绕过半泽直树，他一路走到了大门边，从手里摸出一把钥匙插入锁孔转动，把两人反锁在办公室里。

是终于要分享让金字塔坍塌的秘密了吗？半泽直树的感觉自己的背上开始渗出冷汗，他为了这一刻等待了太久，花去了迄今为止的所有人生。

尼古丁的味道被没有流通的空气困在了这座牢笼里，渐渐变成舌尖上泛着辛涩的味道。半泽直树忍不住咳嗽了一下，再重新往肺部汲氧的时候，铺天盖地的信息素取而代之，在眨眼间截断了每一片思维，只剩下空白。

为了求偶而最原始的手段，Alpha释放信息素强迫Omega提前进入发情期。在现代社会早已被列入法律禁止的条例里，但并没有杜绝的手段。半泽直树的双腿突然发抖，他和所有受益于科技发展的Omega一样，凭借抑制剂来控制发情期，这样的身体对于Alpha的信息素就像是轻易能够碾碎的尘末。

“大和田！你在干什么？”半泽直树的拳攥在大和田的衬衫领口，指关节微微泛白。他的手臂不自主地开始颤抖，双腿却站不太稳，最后拉扯着大和田晓一起摔倒在咖啡色的皮质沙发上。雪茄的味道离得更近了，有一部分也沾染到了自己的西装上。

“我知道你为什么来，半泽，别总是假惺惺地装作一副大义凛然的样子。”大和田晓按在半泽直树的肩膀上，像是钉着圣人的木刺一样挤压着肩胛骨，另一边信息素却麻痹了神经，把思绪推进想要更多触碰的渴望里。

半泽直树引以为傲的身体素质，从未落下的剑道练习，在本能面前全部变成了可笑的顺从。

两人的信息素交融着，混合成怪异的气味，就像这场本不可能存在的结合。西装的纽扣散落了一地，大和田晓的动作只有粗暴与占有，他摸到半泽直树已经湿透的西裤，几乎发出嘲讽的笑声。

皮带扣掉在地板上，还有一声清脆的回音，这是半泽直树的理智留存时最后一秒的记忆，而后便沉溺于无尽的情欲中。他们毫无章法地互相爱抚，如同争斗得两败俱伤的兽，反抗的抓痕和施虐的红印痕迹遍体鳞伤，但那股信息素却催眠着分泌快感。

互相撕扯，互相折磨，性爱成为了彼此较劲的工具。没有温柔的前戏和温柔的情话，这本身就是一场征服之战。半泽直树想要拒绝，但禁欲的身体却仅仅是因为来自Alpha的性器被满足了。

失去了计数高潮的能力，明明是在银行的大楼高层，两人却不知疲倦地做着应该被隐藏起来的私密行为。大和田晓也许是觉得这样还远远不够，他看见半泽直树的眼神里仍然烧着一簇不屈的火，似乎是要把空气也烧干。他拽着半泽直树的手腕，一路把他拖到了办公室的窗边。

只要按一下按钮卷起窗帘，东京的华丽夜景就会展现于眼前。

赤身裸体的皮肤被按在落地窗上，高楼大厦里的错落的灯，来回行驶的车灯，都像舞台上聚焦的直射在半泽直树身上，还有他早就不知道丢弃在哪里的羞耻心。发情时的体温偏高，他和大和田晓的汗水与体液都沾染在了一起在玻璃上发出淫靡的水渍声。半泽直树看着窗外的景色，如同窗外也许有人在看着他一样，身后被一次又一次进出的动作侵犯。

真的是侵犯吗？还是他也已经乐在其中地摆动着腰肢了呢？

他们又在落地窗前释放了数不清的欲望，大和田晓凑到半泽直树的颈间，从柔软的唇瓣落下亲吻，又露出藏匿的獠牙咬破腺体。半泽直树已经无力去阻止，他连支撑自己站着都困难重重，被情事透支了全部的体力。

大和田晓却故意没有射在里面，他松开双手，看见半泽直树靠着玻璃窗坐在了地上，脸上因为发情的红潮却未曾褪去。他现在已经是被标记的Omega，光是使用抑制剂对发情期毫无作用。一定要得到谁的精液，才能结束这样不堪的表演。

“你终于属于我了。”大和田晓仅是把手放在他的脸上，就已经激起越来越敏感的身体一阵难以自制的酥麻。半泽直树如此厌恶大和田晓，又如此渴求大和田晓。

半泽直树能够感觉意识渐渐剥离身体的眩晕，最后凑上去吻了一下大和田晓。

吃多了甜味的毒药会得蛀牙吗？

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读~


End file.
